Fungal nail infections (also known as onychomycosis or tinea unguium) are very common for both fingernails and toenails, particularly frequently for the latter. Such infections often manifest themselves by the visible increase of the thickness and discoloration of the nail, with typical colors being white, black, or dark-yellow.
With the infection progressing, the skin can become inflamed and painful underneath and around the nail, particularly in the nailbed, and the nail can become brittle, with pieces breaking off the toe or finger, completely or partially, forming painful and esthetically unattractive patches, scaly skin, and the like. These disorders frequently cause a great deal of pain, discomfort, embarrassment, and other psychological and emotional problems to those who suffer from them. These disorders are often very difficult to treat or prevent.
Current pharmacological treatments include the use of topical or oral anti-fungal medications. All such treatments are beneficial but all are of limited effectiveness for many patients. Side effects are sometimes severe, and in general, treatment may present a serious challenge due to the infection being embedded within the nail and thus being difficult to reach. The treatment may be of a prolonged nature, and it may take a year or more for the course of treatment to be complete.
Accordingly, there exists a need to have better methods and compositions for treatment, mitigation and/or prevention of fungal diseases, disorders and/or pathologies of nails. This patent specification discloses such pharmaceutical compositions that would achieve positive patient outcomes while being free of drawbacks and deficiencies of existing formulations, and methods of fabricating and administering the same.